On the Train
by Darkflames and fire
Summary: Natsu and Erza ride the train together on their way to a job, but this time the two wizards are alone with each other. Will a sleeping Natsu and talks with a mysterious old woman spark romance between the two, or will untold feelings remain that way forever? NaZa (Natsu x Erza).


An idea achieved from watching episode 5 as Erza knocks out Natsu on the train (hence the totally non-creative title). I just like to think this is what would happen in a more solitary setting.

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Natsu had been skeptical at first when Erza had asked him on a mission for just the two of them, but after seeing the hefty reward that the two would be splitting, and being convinced with that pout of hers that she didn't realize he couldn't refuse, the Dragon Slayer finally gave in. The two had boarded the train in companionable silence, but that soon turned into something rather uncomfortable when Natsu's motion sickness kicked in.

"Not feeling well?" Erza asked, genuinely concerned as her pink-haired friend swayed back in forth in sickness. His face was an unhealthy shade of greenish-blue, along with his other symptoms. Natsu nodded in affirmation, leaning back to look at the ceiling in despair at his current situation. "I guess it can't be helped then. Come over here." she ordered bluntly.

"Please don't knock me out this time." he pleaded weakly as she requipped her Heart Kreuz armor off, leaving the Titania in only her white blouse and blue skirt.

"If you wish." she replied back, closing her eyes as Natsu rested his head on her lap. "... It really helps you simply being like this?"

Her question was met with soft breathing, Natsu already lulled into the comfort of sleep by laying on her lap. The Titania began to idly run her fingers through his hair as she usually did in this situation, but on this particular occasion, Erza also brought the other hand to hold one of Natsu's own. This small display of affectionate contact lasted in comfortable silence for a long while until a kindly-looking old woman sitting on the other side of the aisle addressed Erza.

"Aren't you two just a darling couple." the woman complimented idly, snapping Erza out of her window-watching.

"Come again?"

"Your boyfriend there," the woman reiterrated, addressing Erza with her full attention this time. "he looks cute all cuddled up to you like that."

"I-It's not like that..." Erza replied back meekly, blushing profusely at the thought of her and Natsu in any form of romantic relationship.

"Ah, but it's not, is it?" came the woman's swift reply. "Even if it hasn't happened yet, you two look just like my husband and I did all those years ago, dearie."

Something about the conversation must have stirred something in Natsu, for he rolled over, facing towards Erza's stomach and cuddling closer to her in his sleep.

"A man knows what he wants, even while sleeping." the old woman told the Titania after seeing the Dragon Slayer's actions. "Ask him anything, or simply wait for him to sleep talk to you, dear. Everything you ever need to know is found in his subconscious."

"Erza... I..." Natsu muttered sleepily, as if on cue. "... love you." he finished, wrapping surprisingly strong arms around her middle as he did so. Erza's face was officially mimicking the color of her favorite food, just a few shades lighter than her hair. She looked panickedly over to where the woman was, but to her dismay and utter confusion, the kindly old lady had completely disappeared from her seat. She then looked back down to the sleeping Natsu, who was affectionately squeezing her middle in rythim with his breathing. His face was red, but he no longer appeared motion sick.

"I... I think I love you too, Natsu."

He smiled in his rest, seeming to squeeze her tighter with that confession of mutual affection.

"Kiss..." he muttered dreamily.

"Maybe sometime when you're awake, Natsu." she replied, even though she knew he couldn't actually hear her. But his next words stopped everything, and made her realize just how much would be changing after this job was over.

"Never... Never went to sleep."

* * *

Yay! Now, I know this is actually shorter than most of my usual stuff, but I think I used up every idea I had wanted to incorporate into it originally, so I figured I'd finish it up here. I know I set it up for a possible sequel, and that was deliberate. If this goes over well with the reviewers, I suppose chapter 2 would be an order, but I also left it with the possibility to stay a one-shot in case everyone hates it, or there's a general apathy or neutrality towards it.


End file.
